


Dave has a Mommy Kink

by Kay_T3a



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom!Dave, Bottom!Dave Strider, Breastfeeding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Roxy, Nipple Play, Out of Character, daves baby, top!roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_T3a/pseuds/Kay_T3a
Summary: You know you're taller, and you know Dave hates this fact. His tiny body seethes with Rage™. He takes a leap for the treat taking you both down in the process. You both laugh in good fun before Dave pulls back with a questioning gaze. Dave pulls his shirt from his body looking down at it. You both notice wet patches on his shirt, and your face explodes into heat.“Haha- THIS Isn’t what it looks like! IM- IM REALLY SWEATY.” You shout desperately fooling no one. ‘really Roxy your really.. sweaty’~Dave drinks something other than AJ for once.





	Dave has a Mommy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on twitter for a friends requests for smut challenge, soooo please dont come for my characterization. I also wrote this as a thread with no beta so the writings probably shit. please understand. i did my best. ;-;
> 
> Twitter: @dirty_t3a

Roxy, needless to say, has been playing with her nipples entirely too much. You're probably wondering ‘How much is too much?’ and ‘How can there be too much nipple tweakin?’. Well, let's just say that this morning Roxy woke up with a wet shirt.

Frankly, Roxy didn’t even know it was possible to lactate without being pregnant in some aspect. (She supposes she should have listened to those sex rants that Rose goes on but She usually has to be hammered to even get through the text.) Yet here she stands with a chest that feels slightly heavier than usual, and she’s honestly at a lost. 

She has plans, however, so she pulls on a slightly baggy black shirt one that maybe Dave’s but could be Jade’s. Regardless she hopes it will allow any dampness to be invisible to the naked eye. She also opts no bra hopefully to avoid any leaking from added pressure. Roxy attire isn’t the first thing she’d choose, but she’s just spending the day at Dave’s. She doubts it will matter. In fact, Dave may even call her “Cool” whatever the vagueness of a four letter word means. 

It didn’t take her long to reach Dave’s which was sprinkled with odd weaponry and the occasional comic page. Dave was sitting on the living room couch playing a video game when Roxy walked in. Honestly, there was no point in knocking at this point. 

“Sup,” Dave calls. “want some AJ”   
He asks like that's a normal thing to first ask your friend when first seeing them, but you suppose it is for Dave. Speaking of, He drinking directly from what you believe to be the jug of “AJ” Which is highly unsanitary so you shake your head in reply.

“Dave, have you even eaten anything today besides apple juice and poptarts?” Your honestly starting to worry about your friend's health! How can he expect to run a body off sugar water and some pieces of crumbly cardboard?

“No. Was I suppose to?” Dave seems genuinely confused by your question and besides apple juice is kinda healthy ..right? None the less you reach over and grab an unopened pop tart and call your one responsible decision done for the day. You eat the delicious pastry with no qualms.

You two spend the day playing games and eating unhealthy junk food. It doesn’t take too long before you two both reach for the last Poptart. You both make eye contact there is a glint of a challenge in your eyes. You quickly grab the crinkly packaged treat and make a run for it Dave hot on your tale. Dave jumps the couch with expert form and lands in front of you taking the defensive stance. You think you should be impressed. Then you remember Dave grew up with Bro and now your questioning how you got the jump on him in the first place. Dave takes a swipe for the ‘tart, and you proceed to hold it tall above your head in the most childish way you can muster.

You know you're taller, and you know Dave hates this fact. His tiny body seethes with Rage™. He takes a leap for the treat taking you both down in the process. You both laugh in good fun before Dave pulls back with a questioning gaze. Dave pulls his shirt from his body looking down at it. You both notice wet patches on his shirt, and your face explodes into heat. 

“Haha- THIS Isn’t what it looks like! IM- IM REALLY SWEATY.” You shout desperately fooling no one. ‘really Roxy your really.. sweaty’ 

Dave’s not paying much if any attention to you as he inspects the liquid on his shirt. He pulls the fabric up to his face sniffing the shirt. Your face grow even redder if that's possible. Dave’s hand reaches out and before you can register what's happening grabs your wet chest lightly squeezing which only causes you to lactate more.

You slap his hand away at the feeling. “What the hell Dave?.” 

“..Your lactating?” Dave asks. Your skin is practically on fire by now. 

“Dave I-“

“Can I see it?” Your shocked by his question and the blonde seems to be as well. Dave looks away strangely shy and embarrassed by the question. It's actually kinda cute. “Um I just mean it seems interesting, purely for educational reasons” Dave justified blushing harder rambling. 

You're not too sure about Dave’s intentions but You want him to keep making these cute expressions. You're not sure where they’re coming from but you’ve never quite seen Dave like this. “Okay.” 

Dave seems surprised by your answer like he was sure you wouldn’t agree. You both move back to the couch from where you were sitting on the floor. Poptart left forgotten. 

Dave appears calm but the slight grip on his pant’s leg gives his excitement away. You pull the damp shirt off, and your boobs bounce with the release of the shirt's resistance. Dave scoots closer, and you cross your legs to turn facing him on the couch.

You reach up to flick your nipple and a small drop wells to the surface at the sensation. “See.” you say trying to demonstrate, but before you can react Dave reaches out squeezing the nipple. “Ahh!” your body tenses squirting milk onto the lens of Dave’s glasses.

“Woah, um..I'm just saying if I had a mommy kink or something this would be pretty hot…” Dave says. You, recovering, take this as him subtly telling you just that, seeing as you can see the rare blush on Dave’s face and the growing chub in his pants.

“Dave? Do you have a mommy kink?”

Dave's face goes a deep shade of red. “What! No!” 

“Really? Because your friend there seems to disagree.” You say pointing at the direction of Dave’s growing erection. Dave looks down trying quickly to cover it up. You grab is hand. “Dave, really it's okay if you do.”, you approach softly looking at him with kind eyes.

He swallows hard, “I guess, I may have a slight, tiny, little mommy kink.” He looks away obviously trying not to give away how embarrassed he is. 

You, yourself wouldn’t say you’ve thought about the kink much, but you’d bee lying if you said you didn’t love these reactions your getting from Dave. You lick your lips slightly before guiding the hand your holding to your breast. Dave jerks his head back to look at you as you lean forward closer to him, placing your other hand on his thigh. 

“Roxy-“ Dave starts hand still unmoving from your chest.

Your hesitant but stop him anyway, “Its okay baby boy.” You close the small gap between you and him lips making contact. Dave pushes closer deepening the gentle kiss. Finally, you bring your hand holding his to your chest up guiding his face closer. Dave’s hand squeezes you gently thumb rubbing gentle circles around your nipple. You suck on his lip gaining you the cutest moan. 

The two of you finally pull away breathless, “Dave?” your hand on his thigh reaches and grabs Dave’s harden length through his pants. Dave lets out a tiny gasp. “Do you want mommy to help you with this?” Dave whimpers out a small, “yes.” before you correct him. “Yes, what?”, you ask your thumb rubbing soft caresses against his cheek. 

“Yes, Mommy please.” His voice practically breaks, and who would you be to deny such an adorable request. but before.. 

You reach up grabbing his glasses gently. “Let me see you.”, you tell him sliding the glasses off his face. Crimson orbs sit behind long blonde lashes. Interestingly enough their quite innocent looking, big, round, and slightly watery sensitive from the lack of light. 

You lean back on the couch motioning for Dave to come closer. “Come here, baby.” 

Dave crawls into your lap and he feels smaller than he probably should. Big round eyes stare up at you and you give him a small peck on the lips before unbuttoning his jeans.

“Baby if you're hungry you can help yourself.” you tell him half joking, but dave latches onto your nipple before you can even react to the beaming expression he gave you. Daves moist mouth wraps around your nipple tongue giving an experimental lick. “Ahh!” your eyebrows knit together in pleasure at the surprise. Dave proceeds to give small unsure sucks before finally finding a steady pace. You know your panties have to be wet by now

Dave looks positively content nuzzled close to your chest nursing on one tit and fondling the other. Your hand gently carts through the blonde's fine hair. That pulls a small hum from the boy.

Your other hand continues its task unzipping black pants. Pulling back underwear a cute cock springs forward standing alert and pink just above is a smooth trail of white blonde hair. Dave tenses at the motion precum dribbling from the dick. 

“Aw sweet boy, your so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Your eyes glimmer with mirth. Dave releases your nipple only to give you the sweetest pout you’ve ever seen. God, You want to ruin him.

Your hand wraps around the angry little cock just before Dave latches back onto you causing a gasp and shudder to leave him. You pump his penis slowly pulling back foreskin. Tiny whimpers leave him ass he grasps your arm for leverage eyes fluttering closed trying to hold onto any control he had.

you leave feathery soft touches along his dick, as you pull his head close to your chest, rubbing his back, “shhh shhh, it's okay let mommy take care of you.”

You rub your thumb over his slit which causes Dave’s grip to tighten biting his lip to keep his voice in. “I wanna hear you baby. You sounded so pretty earlier.” You whisper in his ear and kissing his temple. 

You lightly make small circles around the head of his cock. “Haa!”Dave moaned jerking at the sensation. “Please.” the boy says softly. “Please what? What do you want baby?” You tease. 

“Touch me please mommy, please.” Dave begged.

“Good boy.” You praise quickly milking dave’s pink little cock. The boys muffled moans only encouraging you. You know he’s about to come when you hear his sweet chants of pure bliss, “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Spurts of white cum cover your hand as Dave shudders, cumming. He nestles his head on your chest breathing hard. You lick the cum off your hand as dave blushes at the action. “you taste sweet baby boy.” 

He laughs. “I hope so I drink way too much AJ”


End file.
